


This is *Not* in my Job Description

by The Greenroom-TKCHPVQ (lasairfhiona)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/The%20Greenroom-TKCHPVQ





	This is *Not* in my Job Description

Joe's Bar – Seacouver

"Oh no! Not me! The last time I got stuck watching her I ended up in jail!" Mike vehement denials seemed to be falling on extremely unresponsive ears and he was just about ready to consider a physical escape, when his eye fell on another potential victim in the group seated at the table. "Hey, ask Adam to do it, he's got a clean record."

At 4pm on a sunny Saturday afternoon, the young bartender seemed more interested in squabbling with the bar’s other two inhabitants that serving drinks. Joe Dawson came out of his office, to find Mike, his bartender, and young tattooed recruit, looking ready to run, Simon, his assistant section head, tousled and harassed, and the world’s oldest man, as usual, appearing supremely imperturbable.

"What on earth is going on here, Simon?" Joe asked the man in the rumpled tweed jacket.

"Hey, Joe,” Simon responded. “Amanda's watcher is out sick and we need someone to take over for her for a day or two. I've got a young kid on her right now, but she's way too green. You know we're short-handed already and Mike here says he won't risk it. My daughter graduates junior high tonight and if I miss it, I’ll hear about it until I’m a Grandfather.” Paling at the thought, he turned to the young bartender and made another try, "C'mon Mike. How bad could it be?”

Joe chuckled

“OK, OK, I know you got arrested, but it wasn’t the first time that’s ever happened to a watcher, and…”

Simon broke off and turned to Joe, “Help me out here, boss, what could so awful that he won’t go near her?”

Joe just laughed out loud. Mike, reddened to his ears, gave him a look and went scurrying to check the cooler at the other end of the bar, not even bothering to reply to Simon's entreaties.

"Adam! What about you...?" Simon began.

"No way," Methos held up his hands and almost backed off his bar stool, “I'm a researcher, not a field agent."

"Afraid you can't handle her, son?" Joe smirked.

"A wise man knows his limits," Methos advised, relaxing and taking another draught of his beer.

"Joe?" Simon pleaded, "I've got to come up with someone. My kid is  
graduating tonight and if I don't make it..."

"Mac's having a big party this evening, can't someone double up?" Joe asked. "Hell, Amanda's been on her best behavior lately. With a party tonight, she'll probably just go shopping. " He paused. "Of course, that was how Mike..."

Mike, who'd been working his way back to where he could hear the conversation, choked, and fled to the far end of the bar.

".. got in trouble," Joe finished with a twinkle, "but for any experienced  
Watcher, Amanda should be a piece of cake."

"Better hope it has a diamond file in it, " Mike muttered from the other end of the bar.

"Experienced, huh?" Methos said.

"Yeah, even you should be able to handle it for a day," Joe returned. “Sure you don’t want to give it a try, Adam?"

"I can't think of any one more experienced than you, Joe," Methos added lazily.

"Me? I’ve already got an assignment."

Simon, seeing a ray of hope for the survival of his parental reputation, chimed in, "You said it yourself, Joe, MacLeod's having a party. He'll be in the loft all day, besides, you know, he practically reports himself."

Joe was silent for a second.

"Afraid you can't handle her, old man?" Methos prodded.

That did it. Joe opened the cash register, found the bar keys and tossed them to Mike. "OK, where is she?"

Simon followed Joe gratefully, filling the older watcher in as he retrieved his coat and car keys.

Thought he wasn't up for it huh?, Joe grumbled to himself. Then he smiled. OK, he’d better be up for it. He didn't want to think what Methos' face would look like if he had to call Mac to bail _him_ out.

Methos looked at Mike as Joe exited the bar. The Cheshire cat smile began the moment Joe's back was turned and continued until he was out the door.

"You got him," Mike said, grinning in admiration

Simon looked on, confused, and then headed out himself, not totally understanding the other two men's glee, but relieved as hell to be on his way.

***  
Joe watched Amanda emerge from MacLeod's loft and enter a shiny taxi. He proceeded to follow her around the busy downtown shopping area as she spent the next few hours going in and out of small boutiques on and around Robson Street, gathering a chic new shopping bags at every stop. Finally, with the air of a woman who has seriously accomplished something, she hailed another cab and allowed the stunned driver the honor of taking her packages and handing her into the cab.

Joe hopped in his brown SUV to follow, figuring she was probably done for the day. Then the cab took a turn toward the West Side and away from the direction of the dojo. Joe began to get nervous as they continued out Hastings, past the stadiums, through Chinatown to Commercial Drive. Uh-oh, Joe thought to himself. What she doing now?

Joe watched as the taxi decanted Amanda in front of an innocuous storefront marked “The Red Shoe” and laughed to himself. Joe knew the reputation of the shop. It sold shoes, and some very good leather clothing, but also carried certain other "items" that might be a hit at a very private party.

Initially, he parked across the street where he could keep an eye on the door and front window, but curiosity overtook caution as her saw her cross the window carrying an item he didn't recognize, holding it out to the sales clerk questioningly. If this was shopping for tonight's party, it was his duty to make sure he could report properly…

He locked the car and took up a vantage point just across the street to better see what she was up to. As Joe watched, he saw Amanda entering the curtained off area that served as a dressing room by the back door of the small shop, a door that, in the somewhat unseasonable weather, was propped open to allow a breeze. Intrigued, Joe crossed the street and stood just beyond the door, where he had of view of the somewhat inadequately enclosed area. He tried to ignore the fact that the grass under his feet was obviously well-worn from passers-by pausing in just this spot.

He watched Amanda pass in and out of the ersatz dressing room, holding various pieces of clothing. A vest the first time, but Joe watched her put that back, then came a small piece of scarlet leather masquerading as a skirt. She modeled that one for the sales clerk. Joe had to suppress a low whistle when he saw her walk out in the tight leather garment that just barely covered her assets. He had a feeling that if she bought that one, MacLeod might send his other guests home very early.

He watched her pick up a sleek, black bustier and select a couple of others tops to try on. Joe was disappointed when she didn't come out to show these off and edged over to where the split in the curtains gave just a bit better view and regretted ever telling Amanda just what watchers did, and didn’t, keep an eye on.

Amanda exited the dressing room with a few selections and wandered around the store looking to see if there was anything else that caught her fancy. Then she headed to another section of the store, specializing in toys and examined a few items. Once Joe saw her looking at a complicated assembly with a confused expression. He chuckled. He knew what that could be used for, but he certainly wasn’t in any position to offer an explanation. Amanda moved out of sight again but he could see her silhouette reflected in the mirror, the store had hanging along one wall near the dressing rooms. She was looking at more clothing, the kind that would get him in serious trouble if anyone caught him watching... er, watching her wear it. He regretted for the fiftieth time telling her that Watchers didn't watch what might get them arrested, because at this point, if Amanda ever wanted to ditch her Watcher, she could do it in a flash, almost literally.

Amanda headed beyond where Joe could see her in the general direction of the cash register. Joe leaned back against the corner of the building just beyond the door, secure that she had gone to pay for her selections. He’d just wait out of sight until she left and then head to his car. Just as he was mentally editing what of the day’s activities could go into his report, he felt a smart tap on the shoulder. He turned to see the door fully open and Amanda with a wide grin on her lovely face.

"Bought you something…" she said sweetly, and handed him a shopping bag.

Finis


End file.
